TDST 13: Octopussy
by rangers21A
Summary: The girls are back in one of the locations they've already visited, but this time the challenge may be one of the toughest ones they've ever faced. With no allies left and a huge reward on the line, who will be the one to conquer the challenge? Find out right here, right now on Total... Drama... Sex Tour!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Good Mistress**_

"OHHHHHH, FUCK, YES!"

The girls up in First Class were miserable. They had to spend the whole night listening as Dawn pleasured Leshawna endlessly with her magical orgasm ability.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Gwen sighed. "How many times is that now?" She asked.

"I don't know. Lost track after 57." Sanders replied.

"I can't believe Dawn is just wasting her Bitch!" MacArthur complained. "Dawn should be the one cumming by forcing Leshawna to make her! If I was Leshawna's mistress, I'd be going to town on her ass with the biggest strap-on I could find!"

Zoey chuckled. "Hey, what would all you guys do if you had your own personal Bitch for a day?" She asked. "I'd probably just make her eat me out all day."

"I'd just spank her into oblivion probably." Anne Maria replied.

"I'd do what MacArthur did to me that one time," Sanders said, "and ride around on her with a mop shoved up her… Uh, forget I said anything."

"I'd tie her up, drip hot candle wax on her back, shove as many vibrators as I can inside of her, and just listen to her scream." Jasmine said.

The other girls went silent. [Zoey: Yeesh! I never knew Jasmine had such a kinky side. After hearing that, I'd hate to be her Bitch! And I bet the rest of the girls would say the same thing]

"Um… How about a different question?" Zoey suggested to try and make the awkward silence go away. "If you could have any person here be your Bitch, who would you choose?"

"Oh, definitely Sanders." MacArthur said. "I love punishing her!

"And I love it when you punish me." Sanders purred, giving her partner a peck on the cheek.

"I'd choose Dawn for sure." Gwen replied. "Endless orgams for the rest of the game? Who'd be stupid enough to pass that up?"

Most of the other girls agreed that Dawn would probably make the best choice for their own personal Bitch. "What about you, Jasmine?" Zoey asked, as Jasmine had been silent, fantasizing about what she would do if she had her own personal Bitch.

"Me?" Jasmine replied. "Hmm… I'm not sure. I think I'd probably pick-"

"Attention, ladies," Chris said over the loudspeaker, interrupting the girls' conversation, "we will be landing at our next destination in five minutes. Hope you're all ready for a real whopper of a challenge. It's gonna be _oodles_ of fun!" He signed off with a rather sinister chuckle.

"Uh-oh." Gwen said. "Any time Chris says a challenge will be fun, it usually winds up being more fun for him and terrible for us."

"But this season is a porn show," Zoey reasoned, "so, whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Right?"

The girls all agreed with Zoey, but still remained worried. Soon, the plane was on the ground. The girls walked out of the plane and were met with the familiar smell of fish, cherry blossoms, and general perversion. They knew what that meant. They had been here before.

"Welcome back to Japan!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Tentacle Bot**_

"Haven't we already been to Japan?" Jasmine asked as they walked to the place Chris told them all to meet him at. All of the girls were wearing nothing but bathrobes, as Chris had told them to strip down before they arrived. "Why are we here again?"

"Well, Japan is pretty much the most perverted place in the world," Gwen replied as they passed a vending machine selling used schoolgirl panties, "it probably warrants a second challenge."

Leshawna kept lagging behind the group. "Hey, Leshawna, keep up!" MacArthur shouted at her.

"Sorry…" Leshawna said in a blissful daze. "So many orgasms… Can barely stand up…" [Leshawna: Whew! That Dawn girl is fucking amazing! I came so many times last night I thought I was gonna die of dehydration! Seriously, if she weren't hooked up with Ella, I'd be all over that]

Finally, they reached their location: a large downtown area with large, luminescent billboards, people bustling all around, and Chris, Chef, and Blainley standing next to a spherical object under a sheet. "Hey there, ladies!" Chris said with an evil smile on his face. "Challenge time!"

"Uh, are we doing the challenge out here in public?" Zoey asked nervously. "I'm not really comfortable with that."

"No one cares, Zoey." Chris replied.

"Is it another orgy challenge?" Anne Maria asked excitedly. "I am all over that!" She grabbed a random stranger, ripped off her bathrobe, and kissed him passionately.

"It is not another orgy challenge," Chris said, "but I like your enthusiasm! It's something even better!"

[Gwen: I know Chris. Whenever he says a challenge will be fun, it's usually painful, humiliating, or both. It's almost always both]

"Before we start the challenge, I have an announcement about the teams: there aren't any any more! It's merge time, baby!"

[Dawn: Phew. That's probably for the best. I know I definitely couldn't last much longer in the game on a team by myself. Hopefully this will make things easier for me]

[MacArthur: Woohoo! No more stupid team members dragging me down! Watch out, bitches! MacArthur's gonna win it all now!]

[Sanders: I'm a little bummed that we're merging right now, especially because the whole reason we voted Ella out last time was because we were afraid she'd be a problem for our team. Ella, if you're watching this, I'm really sorry about doing that. I hope Chris is treating you well, sweetie]

"The second announcement we have for you today," Blainley said, "is that there will be a special reward for the winner of today's challenge. Also, there will be no Elimination Vote tonight." The girls all cheered. They didn't know how things could get better. Little did they know that things were most certainly not going to get better. They were about to get much, much worse.

"The third announcement," Chef said, "is that today's challenge is sponsored by my very own creation: Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails, in keeping with the, uh, fish theme for this challenge."

"Wait, what?" Zoey said.

"Actually, are those things really fish?" Blainley asked. "I don't think they're fish."

"Technically, they're cephalopods." Chris said.

"Wait." Jasmine said worriedly. "Cephalopods… Fish… Japan… Does that mean that today's challenge is…"

"Ladies, behold!" Chris said, whipping the sheet off the spherical object. Underneath it was a spherical robot, and from the robot came several long tentacles. "The Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Tentacle Bot!"

"A tentacle porn challenge?" Gwen exclaimed. "No way! I'm out!"

"Okay. You can do that if you want," Chris said as he pulled out a briefcase full of money, "but a million dollars can pay for lots of therapy afterwards."

Gwen groaned. "Fine." She said. "What do we have to do?"

Chris grinned. "Each of you will take a turn getting fucked by the tentacle bot. When you cum, the challenge is over for you. The girl who goes the longest without cumming wins the challenge. But be warned: the longer you last, the more tentacles this thing will try to put in you." The girls all shuddered at that comment. "So, who's first?" None of the girls responded. After a few moments of silence, Anne Maria shoved Zoey forward. "Zoey! Great! Way to step up!"

"Yeah. Thanks, Chris." Zoey growled, glaring back at Anne Maria. Zoey approached the tentacle bot nervously. [Zoey: I was pretty scared to be doing this challenge. I've never been fucked by a robot before, let alone a robot with tentacles. But I was ready to prove to that bitch, Anne Maria, that I could do this! I'll show everyone that I'm not the weakest link! Bring it on, tentacle bot!]

Chris pressed a button on the tentacle bot. "Let the challenge begin!" He exclaimed.

The robot shot four tentacles out, wrapping them around Zoey's arms and legs and lifting her up in the air. "Whoa! Take it easy!" Zoey squealed. The tentacle bot was most certainly not going to take it easy. It shot one more tentacle out, shoving that one deep in Zoey's pussy. Zoey moaned loudly, nearly cumming just from the entry. The tentacle bot pumped its tentacle in and out of Zoey, wriggling it deeper and deeper inside of her. Zoey moaned louder the deeper it pushed itself inside her, finally crying out as she came. Sensing that she had came, the tentacle bot retracted the tentacle inside of Zoey and set her down on the ground. Zoey groaned softly.

"Zoey! You okay?" Gwen asked.

Zoey groaned again. "Sooooooo good…" She purred.

"Congrats, Zoey." Chris said, sounding more disappointed and sarcastic than ecstatic. "You managed to last 43 seconds. Gotta be a new world's record. On the bright side, you get to choose which girl goes next.

Zoey slowly got up and smiled cruelly at Anne Maria. [Anne Maria: Redhead Mc-Indy Geek may be a goodie two-shoes, but when you make her mad… She gets **mad.** I'm starting to regret pushing her forward earlier]

Anne Maria stepped forward, glaring back at Zoey. Like before, the tentacle bot shot forward four tentacles to bind Anne Maria's limbs and lift her into the air. It then shot forward a fifth tentacle into her cunt. Anne Maria moaned loudly as it wriggled and pulsed inside of her. "Ohhhh, fuck!" She groaned. "Aaah! It's so fucking good!" Anne Maria moaned louder and louder as the tentacle pushed itself deeper inside her. "This is great!" She exclaimed. "I can go all day like this! I'm not even close to cumming!"

A buzzer went off, sounding from the tentacle bot. Chris grinned. "That's our one minute signal! Which means it's time for another tentacle!"

"Another wha- OHHHHHH, FUCK!" Anne Maria screamed from pleasure, cumming almost instantly as the tentacle bot extended another tentacle out and into her ass. The tentacle bot, sensing that Anne Maria had just climaxed, retracted its tentacles and set Anne Maria down.

"A minute and two seconds." Chris said, once again being sarcastic. "Wow. You girls are just fucking dynamos of endurance, aren't ya? All right Anne Maria, you get to pick who goes next."

At this point, a small crowd of Japanese men and even a few women had begun to gather, so whoever was going next would have an audience. Anne Maria slowly recovered from her pleasured bliss and got up. "Hmm…" She said. "I wanna see the tiny, blonde chick get torn apart this time." She said with a grin, pointing at Dawn.

Dawn simply shrugged and approached the robot. Like the last two times, it extended tentacles to restrain Dawn's limbs and lift her up in the air. The crowd began to cheer as another tentacle shot forward, deep into Dawn's pussy. Dawn grunted a little, but otherwise showed no signs of pleasure. [Dawn: All Anne Maria did was let me win the challenge a little bit early. Just like how I can channel my aura into other people to make them cum, I can hold my aura inside to prevent myself from cumming. I can literally go all night long]

After Dawn hit the one minute mark, another tentacle shot out and forced itself deep in her ass. Dawn grunted again, but otherwise was still stone-faced. The crowd beneath her was going wild watching Dawn get fucked by the tentacle bot. After another four minutes, at the five minute signal, a third tentacle shot out and forced itself into Dawn's pussy with the first one. When that tentacle entered her, Dawn began to show some signs of weakness, moaning softly and biting her lower lip, looking like she may climax at any moment.

[Dawn: Holding one's aura in takes immense concentration, and, with that crowd under me cheering so loudly, I just couldn't concentrate hard enough]

Dawn kept moaning, but managed to make it to the eight minute mark, causing a fourth tentacle to come out and force itself in her ass. She grew louder, having to cross her legs to keep from exploding with pleasure.

"This is getting good." Chris said, fully erect as he watched Dawn.

"Hey, is something wrong with the tentacle bot?" Blainley asked. She was right. The tentacle bot was starting to spark and smoke as if it were going haywire.

"That damn thing was never supposed to have to go this long!" Chef exclaimed. "I think it's gonna blow!"

"So am I!" Dawn cried out. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came hard, soaking the robot's tentacles in juice. The tentacles retracted, dropping a barely conscious Dawn unceremoniously on the ground.

"And Dawn takes the lead with eight minutes, 21 seconds!" Chris announced. "Now, Dawn, you get to choose… Wait, what's going on with the robot?"

While the robot was done with fucking Dawn, it was not done shorting out. It kept sparking and shaking. Suddenly, it stopped, going still for just a moment, then releasing several tentacles that grabbed at anything in sight to fuck. The crowd that had gathered all ran away screaming, managing to dodge the robot's tentacles, but Blainley wasn't so lucky. "Guys," Blainley cried as the tentacle bot lifted her in the air and tore off her clothes. "what's going on?!"

"The robot was never meant to go for that long with anyone!" Chef yelled. "It must have gone so long that now it's going crazy with horniness!"

"Robots can get horny?" Chris asked.

Blainley groaned as the robot shot a tentacle into each of her holes. "So, how long is this thing going to fuck me for?" She yelled.

"I guess until it's satisfied." Chef said. "That could take hours. Maybe days."

"Days?!" Blainley exclaimed. "No! No way am I getting fucked for- Ulp!" the robot had forced another tentacle into her mouth for a tentacle blowjob.

"Uh… Will Blainley survive the horny robot?" Chris said to the camera. "Will any of the girls want to fuck the robot afterwards? And will somebody please figure out how to get that robot to stop already?!" He yelled over at the shows interns. "Find out all this and more coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**Robot Rampage**_

[Zoey: I can't believe what's happening right now! The tentacle bot is totally out of control! It fucked Blainley until she was unconscious, then started trying to grab anything it could reach! The Japanese police had to evacuate the whole area and set up a protective perimeter around the robot! I'm not sure what's going to happen next, but I don't think it's going to be good]

The girls and the hosts all stood behind the Japanese police's blockade, watching the Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Tentacle Bot spark and shake, thrashing it's tentacles all over in the middle of the square. Dawn was up again, but was still a little out of it from getting ravaged by the tentacle bot. Blainley was lying on a stretcher, barely conscious. "Blainley, are you okay?" Zoey asked.

Blainley groaned softly. "Sooooo good…" She said quietly. "Too good…" And, with that, she fell unconscious again.

"Chris, we need to do something about that robot!" Sanders said. "It nearly destroyed Dawn and Blainley, and it's going to keep going crazy until we destroy it!"

"Hey, don't look at me to do anything." Chris said. "We already tried deactivating the robot, but it's so horny right now, it won't stop until it's satisfied."

"Well, somebody needs to do something!" Leshawna exclaimed. "That damn robot's gonna destroy the whole city!"

Suddenly, Chris's face lit up. "You're right, Leshawna," he said with a slightly sinister tone, "someone should do something. And, by someone, I mean you girls." The girls all started yelling at Chris all at once. None of them wanted to try and take on that crazy robot. "Hey, hey, settle down." Chris said. "Look, I'll tell you what: the girl who takes down the robot first will not only get the special reward I promised at the start of the challenge, she'll also be safe from both the Elimination and Bitch votes for the next three challenges. How's that sound?"

Some of the girls looked interested by that offer, but still no one stepped forward. Finally, MacArthur became the first one to step up. "I'll do it!" She declared.

Sanders rushed forward to stop her partner. "MacArthur, no! There's no way you can handle that thing!" She cried. "Look what it did to Blainley and Dawn! You have no chance at beating it!"

"You're probably right," MacArthur admitted, "but I'm a cop. It's my duty to protect the innocent! Besides, there's no amount of fucking that my glutes can't handle!" Before she crossed the barricade, MacArthur turned back to look at Sanders. "Sanders, if I don't make it, there's something I gotta tell you."

Sanders smiled. "Yes, MacArthur?" She said hopefully.

"One time when we were out of toilet paper, I used your badge in its place and accidentally dropped it in the toilet." MacArthur said. "The one you have now is one I got from a police officer costume for children."

"What?!" [Sanders: I was expecting something a little… Different to be MacArthur's possible last words to me]

And with that, MacArthur hopped over the barrier and ran up to the tentacle bot. "Hey, robo freak!" She shouted at it. "You wanna go? Well, I'm all yours, baby!"

The tentacle bot immediately grabbed MacArthur, plunged two tentacles into her pussy, and another two in her ass. "Ohhhh, fuck!" MacArthur moaned. The tentacle bot pumped its tentacles in and out of MacArthur's holes, pushing them deeper and deeper inside of her by the second. "Aah! That all you got?" MacArthur taunted the robot. The robot responded by sticking another tentacle in her mouth and another one into each of her holes. MacArthur screamed with the tentacle in her mouth from the amount of pleasure she was feeling. She came and came and came over and over again as the tentacle bot continued to ravage her. It was starting to become too much for MacArthur to take. She pulled the one tentacle out of her mouth so she could speak. "Someone! Anyone! Get me down from here!" The tentacle bot forced its tentacle back in her mouth, forcing her to suck on it as it continued fucking her mercilessly.

[Sanders: I couldn't just stand by and watch while my partner gets torn to shred by some psycho robot! I had to do something!]

Sanders ran forward. She grabbed a pair of guns from two of the police officers on the scene and ran forward over the barrier. The robot, seeing another possible victim, sent a set of tentacles out to grab Sanders. Sanders fired her weapons at it, blasting the tentacles apart as well as shooting MacArthur free from the robot's grasp. MacArthur fell, barely conscious, and Sanders caught her. She ran, carrying her partner back to safety. When they were back behind the barrier, Sanders carefully set MacArthur down on a stretcher and took her hand. "MacArthur! Are you okay?" She asked desperately.

Slowly, MacArthur opened her eyes. "Sanders…" She said raspily. "You… You saved me…" Tears were welling up in Sanders's eyes. MacArthur smiled. "I love you so much." She said.

Sanders smiled too. "Now, that's what I wanted to hear!" She sobbed happily, holding MacArthur close.

Of course, though, Chris had to interrupt the beautiful moment. "Uh, girls? Remember the killer robot that's tearing everything apart?" He exclaimed irritably. "We need someone to take care of that thing!"

Jasmine stepped forward. "I think I know a way to do that." She said. [Jasmine: Back home in Australia, I learned a trick from an Aboriginal guru that gives you pretty much infinite endurance in bed with someone. I don't use it very often because it tends to freak people out, but I think I have to do it to take down that robot]

Jasmine stepped past the barrier and walked calmly up to the robot. "Oy, robot!" She yelled up at it. "Why don't you see how we do things down under?"

The robot responded by grabbing Jasmine and forcing two tentacles into each of her holes and another one in her mouth. Jasmine moaned a little, but remained calm and started to put her plan into action. The robot kept fucking her, eventually forcing one more tentacle into each of her holes. The hosts and the other girls were in awe of how Jasmine was handling this challenge. Ten minutes passed. Then 20. Then 30, and the robot kept going at it with Jasmine, who somehow seemed unaffected by how many tentacles the robot was forcing her to take.

Suddenly, the robot started sparking and shaking again. It let out a long, loud buzzing noise as it pumped what appeared to be cum into all of Jasmine's holes. The robot retracted its tentacles, set Jasmine down, and went still after that. The Total Drama crew and citizens of Japan waited for the robot to do something, but it seemed as though the danger had passed. The crowd rushed forward to congratulate and honor Jasmine: the hero who defeated the robot. There was only one problem.

"She's asleep!" Gwen observed. [Jasmine: The Aborigines believes that, while in the dream world, a person would be completely unaffected by what was happening to them in the real world. Sure, I'll probably be sore for a while after the fucking it gave me, but it was all worth it to take down that evil robot!]

Jasmine slowly woke up and looked around. "What happened?" She asked. "Did I win?"

"Yes!" Chris exclaimed. "The winner of our challenge is Jasmine!" The crowd cheered and Jasmine blushed at so many people appreciating her. "Once we get back on the plane, I'll reveal what your super special reward is!" Chris went on. "Also, for defeating the Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Tentacle Bot, you get immunity from all votes for the next three challenges!" This time, Jasmine joined in the cheering. "Speaking of votes," Chris went on with a wicked grin on his face, "just because this is a reward challenge, doesn't mean we won't still be voting. We still have to do the Bitch Vote, ladies!" The girls all groaned as Chris turned to the camera.

"Who will Jasmine's new Bitch be? And what is her super special reward? Find out coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your votes for the Bitch Vote by leaving the name of the person you want to vote for in a review. Voting will end Friday the 25th

Options for the Bitch Vote: Gwen, Sanders, Leshawna, Dawn, Anne Maria, Zoey, MacArthur


	4. Chapter 4

_**A New Collar**_

The girls all filed into the elimination chamber. Dawn seemed to have recovered from getting savaged by the tentacle bot, but Jasmine was having to hold a bag of ice to both of her holes after her extreme fucking. [Jasmine: I'm still a little sore from the challenge, but I'm super excited about winning! Immunity for three challenges, baby! Plus I'm getting a second reward right now. I wonder what it will be]

The girls all sat down as Chris entered the room. He was holding his hands behind his back for some reason. "As you all know, today was a reward challenge, which means there will be no elimination tonight." He said. "However, there is still the matter of the Bitch Vote. Tonight's unlucky loser is… Gwen!"

Gwen sighed. "Fine. Just give me the stupid Bitch Collar and let's get it over with."

"Sorry, Gwen," Chris said, "you're not getting the Bitch Collar. You're getting the Perma-Bitch Collar!" Chris revealed what he was holding behind his back. It was a collar that looked just like the regular Bitch Collar, only it had a picture of Jasmine's face on the tag.

"Perma-Bitch Collar?!" Gwen exclaimed, a little frightened. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you're Jasmine's reward for winning tonight's challenge." Chris explained. "Along with immunity from all votes for the next three challenges, Jasmine also gets the loser of tonight's Bitch Vote, AKA you, as her own personal permanent Bitch! You'll be her sex slave until Jasmine is eliminated from the game. And, if you get eliminated first, you still remain her Bitch until she gets booted too."

Jasmine grinned ear to ear. She went up, grabbed the Perma-Bitch Collar, and put it around a very scared Gwen's neck. "Oh, we are gonna have some fun tonight~" Jasmine purred.

[Zoey: Yeesh. If I had known the loser of tonight's vote would become Jasmine's permanent Bitch, I never would have voted for Gwen. The way Jasmine was talking earlier today about if she had her own Bitch… Sorry, Gwen]

Jasmine led Gwen back into Loser Class to begin the fun. First, she grabbed some rope and tied Gwen up, then she went over and grabbed two vibrators. "Here's the deal, Gwen," Jasmine said as she stuck each of the vibrators in Gwen's holes, "you and I are going to play a little game tonight. See, I'm still a little sore from the challenge earlier, but I'm going to let you help me feel better. So, you are going to eat me out until I've came five times. But, every time _you_ cum,…" Jasmine turned the vibrators on their highest speed, causing Gwen to moan loudly. "You're going to get punished. Hard."

"O-okay." Gwen stammered, already feeling close with the vibrators buzzing in both her holes.

Jasmine laid down in front of Gwen and spread her legs. Gwen got down and began licking Jasmine's pussy. Jasmine moaned softly as Gwen ate her out. "Ohhh, fuck! That's good! That's good!" She groaned. "Aaaah! Give me more! More!" Gwen started playing with Jasmine's clit with her tongue, but she was going mad with those vibrators buzzing away inside her. Gwen couldn't hold it in any more. She cried out as she came. "Uh-oh." Jasmine purred happily. "Looks like someone broke the rules." Jasmine got up and went over to the chest of sex toys. From it, she brought out a whip. "Time for your punishment!" Jasmine got behind Gwen and started whipping her ass. Gwen cried out in pleasure and pain as Jasmine kept going to town on her with the whip. "Who's my little bitch?" Jasmine said.

"I am!" Gwen cried out.

"You love being punished, don't you, you little bitch?"

"Yes! Punish me more, mistress!"

Jasmine kept whipping Gwen's ass until it was nice and red. She then laid back down in front of her and let her continue eating her out. Gwen probed deeper with her tongue, trying to find a sensitive spot to make Jasmine cum. "Oh, yes!" Jasmine moaned. "Aaaaah! Right there, Gwen! Right there! Ohhhhh, it feels so good!" Jasmine moaned loudly as she came, soaking Gwen's face in juice. Gwen kept attacking that spot with her tongue and soon had managed to make Jasmine cum another three times. Unfortunately, the vibrators were still buzzing away inside of her. She groaned loudly as she came too. Jasmine smiled, stood up, and grabbed her whip again. "Take your punishment and like it, bitch!" She said domineeringly as she whipped Gwen's ass again. Gwen couldn't take much more of this.

Once Jasmine was satisfied, she got back down in front of Gwen, only this time she wanted to try something different. "Lick my ass this time, bitch!" She commanded, turning around for Gwen to eat out her asshole. Gwen started out just running her tongue around the edge of Jasmine's asshole, causing Jasmine to moan and shiver with pleasure. "Ohhh, fuck, that's good!" She groaned. Gwen kept licking Jasmine's ass until Jasmine finally cried out in pleasure and climaxed a fifth time, ending their little game at last. "You did a good job, Gwen." Jasmine said, getting up. "Now it's time for your reward~" Jasmine went over to the sex toy trunk and pulled out an extra-long, extra-thick strap-on. It looked like it would probably tear Gwen apart. "Of course, it's really more of another reward for me." Jasmine admitted as she approached her new Bitch.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Chris said in the cockpit of the plane as he watched Jasmine and Gwen on a TV monitor. "Looks like Gwen's got her work cut out for her with being Jasmine's new Bitch." He turned to the camera. "Where in the world will our girls wind up next? And will Gwen survive long enough with Jasmine as her mistress to get there? Find out all this and more next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


End file.
